


MOON BEINGS (Yoonseok)

by Lea_Asahi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Human Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Multi, Mystery, Past Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Past Relationship(s), Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampires, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Asahi/pseuds/Lea_Asahi
Summary: Our world is made up of two beings:Humans and Supernaturals, or as they call themselves "Moon children". And Yoongi happens to be one of them.It's been a hundred years since he "lost" his lover during an attack on their village, and now lives with a vampire coupleHow comes he runs into a guy who looks like his lover, smells like Him, has everything like Him...But why is he human?Hoseok had no idea that a walk back home and a coffee with a friend, would change his life and  everything he thought he knew.Presence of mild Violence and BloodThis is my first fanfiction, so let's enjoy the ride





	1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Blood and mild violence mentioned**

  
_Fear filled the air, screams could be heard everywhere. The smell of burnt flesh replaced that of the roses which grew in the fields. Dead bodies decorated the market square, as houses with their inhabitants were consumed in flames._  
_He held onto his arm which hung freely, swaying lazily. Bodies parts and splattered blood stained the ground, and he was covered in blood from head to toe. Tears falling from his eyes, he fell on his knees and screamed his heart out trying to express all the pain he felt at that very moment._

Yoongi woke up panting covered in sweat, taking short breaths trying to calm down. He glanced around seeing the small sun rays entering his bedroom through the closed curtains. He took his phone from the night stand looking at the time.  
_8:09am._

He sighed heavily, "Why did I have that memory?", he said passing his fingers through his black locks as he got out of bed.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, changed into a white tee and grey sweatpants and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Namjoon was back hugging Jin, while he was placing three plates of food on the table. Namjoon tracing the exposed skin from Jin's oversized sweater with his fangs, enjoying the warmth of his husband.

"Hey you horny vampires get away from my food", the married couple both looked towards the source of the voice it being Yoongi.

Jin arched an eyebrow, "While good morning to you too wolfy", Yoongi just walked by the couple and took place at the table.

Jin and Namjoon sat down as well, both sitting next to each other.

The three young men all now eating in a comfortable silence.

"Yoongi." He looked up from his food towards Namjoon who had just called him. "I am still really happy you accepted to come live with us. I was really starting to think you would stay in your pack's house forever." He ended his sentence with a slight chuckle.

"As much as I liked staying with my fellow wolves, I was in need of something new. I have been there for the last two years, I didn't feel like staying there anymore. I've always prefer being with you guys" Yoongi shrugged taking a bite of his food humming at the good taste.

Namjoon and Jin were both vampires which had been married for almost a century and Yoongi was a wolf which due to certain circumstances became acquaintances with the couple mostly Jin.

"I am so happy you finally accepted to work with Namjoon at the wine lounge." Jin said , "thanks to your little nose;" Jin wiggled his brows as he continued "those humans won't be able to sell somebody contrafeit wine again."

" Jin it was just one time and you got your revenge, you need to seriously let it go." Namjoon whined slightly shakig his head in disbelief.

Yoongi looked at them slightly confused, "What happened?". "Jin made that hacker friend of his , what was her name again?"

"Moonbyul."

" Yeah so he made her freeze all of the dude's personal business accounts. basically-". Jin then interjected, "For my defense, Namjoon asked for a refund and he refused to give it back saying the transaction was over. " He then continued using his fork to emphasize his words, " so if Joonie couldn't have my money then nobody could. It's not like if its my fault the business closed down two weeks after."

"Jin you deprived a business, of the sole thing making it run,money." Namjoon groaned palming his face at his husband's antics

** _~~~mb~~~ _ **

" I can't believe we are starting our internship tommorow!!!"

"Talk for yourself Hobi" Jimin groaned, "I am everything but excited."

Hoseok laughed continuing to walk while adjusting his backpack " I am not the one doing two major so the only one to blame here is you. But see the good side of things, if we get good grades- which I know we will- we will graduate with from college with flying colors"

"We are just starting our final year... we still have a full year"

"I know Jiminie... but I feel like this year is going to be so special".

Hoseok stopped walking and turned to look at jimin, " I feel like I will finally understand myself".

Jimin hits Hoseok's shoulder shaking his head, "there you are going all over again". And the two continued walking down the street.

The two made it to the school grounds and went directly to the garden. They spotted a small crowd in the garden and went towards it. Once they reached it's was group of people muttering around a young man with a laptop.

Jimin tapped the shoulder of the first guy which he saw which was a young man with blond hair, " hey what's happening?".

The guy answered , " new bodies were found again a few blocks away from the abandoned industrial district. They are in the same state as the other ones being found since a few weeks. The police has put the whole area around the industrial district on lockdown." He sighed shaking his head, "I don't understand how people are still going around the industrial area, everybody knows how dangerous it is with people being found dead in the worst state possible. We don't know what the danger is so the best way is to avoid it."

A girl turned towards them, " But I hope they will find the sick people behind all this. It's so scary to be unable to walk on your own with a calm mind because you are afraid to be the next one found mutilated." 

Hoseok gulped feeling slightly scared nodding his head in agreement, " I hope so too. Wow I them, I wouldn't be walking around the area just for precautions. It's so scary when you think about all what is happening. I hope the police and maybe the government will find a solution to this." Jimin muttered under his breath, a " me too" and grabbed Hoseok's arm pulling him away from the group setting down on the grass. The atmosphere slightly glim with hoseok seeming elsewhere.

"Hoseok ?" "Yeah?". Jimin sighed, " You shouldn't let what those kids told you get to you. I know you are afraid, but I know the police are doing what they know best so everything will be fine." 

Hoseok nodded his head releasing a nervous chuckle, " yeah you are right. I should not think too much about it. But you gotta admit it's kinda scary though..."

Jimin nodded," Yeah I know. Hey Hobi?" 

  
"Hmm?"

" There is this wine parlour which I have been wanting to go to and try the wine there. Wanna get drunk?"

Hoseok groaned, " Jimin you know I am a lightweight." He shrugged his shoulder in response, " I take that as a yes."

"What?!".

Jimin laughed patting Hoseok's thigh thigh getting up as well, " c'mon get up let's get going, don't want to be late for class do we?" Let's make the maximum out of this day!" Hoseok groaned getting up from his laying position following Jimin towards the university buildings.

**~~~** ** _mb_ ** **~~**

_Good evening everyone. _  
_New bodies were discovered this morning in the alleys of the abandoned industrial district. They were found in a highly mutilated state unfortunately meaning that the bodies can not be identified. _

_But thanks to the medical forensics team of the police, they were able to establish that the victims were a number of three. They were able to find a link to all this of the previous bodies found in our city for the last three weeks. The new findings having similarities with the other bodies: lack of vital organs and bite marks on their bodies. _

_As of now we have no more information regarding the new findings and are currently waiting for a reaction from the police department._

Namjoon groaned, snatched the remote which was on the counter and muted the TV which was on high volume. He then leaned against the counter continuing to look at the people currently working and cleaning the wine lounge.

" All of these bodies appearing out of nowhere is kind of worrying." Yoongi said not removing his eyes from the bottle of wine he was looking at. He then placed it back on the shelf. 

Namjoon nodded his head, " Yeah it is. All of this is making Jin feel kind of uneasy. Hopefully these humans will do what they normally do and put an end to this. It would be a shame to move because I really like it here."

Yoongi laughed lightly at that statement. "Jin?" Namjoon hummed in response continuing to look at the workers cleaning.

Yoongi turned around and leaned against the counter, " Don't worry you won't need to. I don't think things will get so serious that you will need to move." 

Namjoon looked at Yoongi waiting for him to continue if he was going to which he did.

" _**Stop **__**overthinking**__** things, I doubt anything worse then this is going to happen."**_

_ **Or not...** _

**~~~** ** _mb_ ** **~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok pulled his jacket closer to his body as he walked down the street. It had been exactly a week since he had started his internship, and he couldn't have been happier.

It was currently eight in the evening and he was walking alone towards the bus stop which was about two blocks away. Jimin had texted him some minutes ago, asking him to wait for him at the bus stop since the company in which Jimin was doing his own internship was not far from there, meaning the two boys could go home together.

Hoseok fastened his steps as he turned round the corner which had some really poor lighting, he felt uneasy as he continued to walk now regretting his choice of transport. But he couldn't back down now cause he had already promised Jimin so he walked faster hoping he would reach where he was going as fast as he could. He was feeling uneasy having the feeling of being watched, but brushed it away deciding he was just abit being paranoid.

Turning the corner going towards the bus stop, he was pulled suddenly by his arm into the dark alley to his left and thrown to the ground. He fell on his left arm getting it injured in the process.

He sat up turning around to look at his aggressor, at that moment he could no longer breath, his eyes wide in horror.

The faint street lights were enough to give him a clear view of the man standing in front of him.

The man was everything but Human...

Hoseok gasped as he sat up on the bed, sweat rolling down his face. He looked around trying to grasp where he was.

He was in his bedroom. He looked around clearly confused, how did he get here?

Hoseok turned his head towards the sound of the door opening, he recognized a head of blond hair entering the room. It was his friend and roommate, Jimin.

He walked towards Hoseok with a glass of water in his hand. He put down the glass and pulled hoseok into a hug.

" Oh my god hobi, you are awake. I was so worried about you. I full on panicked when I found you passed out on the streets. Oh drink this first, it will make you feel better. " Jimin hurriedly passed him the glass of water. Hoseok took it and immediately emptied it.

Jimin took the now empty glass and placed back on the table next to the bed. He then asked cautiously, " Can you tell me what happened? Do you remember anything? Like_ anything?_"

Hoseok looked down at his hand concentrating himself to try and remember what happened.   
" I was walking towards the bus station as we had agreed to meet there. And then suddenly I was pulled and fell down in an alley," Jimin nodded his head telling him to continue.

_Hoseok_ _ could only think at that moment was run,shout,scream!!!...in fact escape. But he didn't, he just sat there staring at what stood above him, the only thing leaving his mouth a whimper._

_The street lights shone upon the man who stood there, letting _ _Hoseok_ _ have clear view of his features._

_His face was void of all emotions, his dark grey eyes were empty as he stared at nothing. The drool moving down his chin was a dirty yellow with his tongue slitted in half moving freely. His nails which were extremely long had blood dripping from his fingers onto the floor._

_He fell out of his trance when the man started sniffing the air and suddenly grabbed his left arm. _

_Hoseok_ _ pushed him away, got up and dashed into the alley hoping to escape. All he met was a dead end, realization dawning on him that there was no way out. _

_He felt a hot breath on the back of his neck, and in a split second he was trapped against the wall with his hands pinned beside his head. _ _Hoseok_ _ shook with fear as he looked into his aggressors eyes, but all he met was emptiness._

_He shivered in fear when he felt the man trace his neck with his teeth, he just closed his eyes when he felt a piercing pain on his neck._

BLANK. Hoseok mind went blank. He doesn't know what happened after that, HE DOES NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING. He groaned in frustration, " I don't remember what happened afterwards."

He looked at Jimin who was looking at him with a blank face, he then sighed heavily shaking his head. " It's only normal you don't remember anything. Cause I doubt what you are talking about really happened."

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. " What do you mean?".  
Jimin sighed again, " Hobi I didn't find passed in an alley, I found you passed out at the bus stop. And it seemed like you had passed out due to exhaustion. I found you, brought you home and changed your clothes you were drenched in sweat and covered in dirt."

Hoseok looked down at his clothes and effectively he was now in pyjamas. Sweat? He was not even sweating when he left the dance studio. Exhaustion? He didn't even do alot-

" I get with all that has been happening, you are afraid but right now you are only projecting your fears.And because of it you are now having such dreams. I think you should really take a pause and stop watching the news it's taking a toll on you." Jimin said now standing up. He patted Hoseok's thigh, " you should get a rest." 

He then took the laundry basket before walking towards the door. Hoseok looked at him confused, " You are going to do the laundry? At this time?"

Jimin lifted the basket smiling lightly, " remember your clothes drenched in sweat?" He then chuckled, " I am saving you the pain of washing them. Okay I'll be going, get some rest." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Hoseok looked the closed door in the dark before sighing to himself and laying down. Maybe Jimin was right, maybe all of that was the fruit of his imagination. Maybe it was a projection of his fears. Maybe-

Hoseok sat up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. When laying down on his left side, he felt a sharp pain go through his left arm. The lamp now on, he looked at his arm gasping in shock.

There was a wound from his elbow to his forearm, it seemed to have been treated. Hoseok looked at it confused asking himself where he could have gotten it. He then realized he must have gotten it from falling down when he fainted.

But the more he looked at it, it seemed like a wound that you get from sliding on a rough surface.

It then downed on him like a slap. Yes he did get it from falling down but not from fainting from exhaustion. But from falling down when he was pulled harshly. Hoseok examined his wound with a feeling of shock and slight betrayal. Realising maybe it all was not a fruit of his imagination.

** _He couldn't stop the gut feeling that was creeping in that maybe _ ** ** _Jimin_ ** _ ** had** _ ** _ lied._ **

** _ ~~~mb~~~_ **


End file.
